


It's All in the Name of Love

by tonismadrid



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, I don't know if I want this to be just a one shot or more yet, Kinda, M/M, so there could be more characters and pairings added if I decide to add more chapters, we'll go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonismadrid/pseuds/tonismadrid
Summary: Toni and Lucas are the heads of a worldwide organization with one goal: defeat The Freedom Party that has taken over the entire world. Their friendship (love?) will be put to the ultimate test when Toni is captured by their worst enemies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Toni and Lucas are being too cute, and I just couldn't resist.

“Until they became conscious they will never rebel, and until after they have rebelled they cannot become conscious.”

\- George Orwell, _1984_

 

“Confess,” the man stated firmly, in English, as he sat down on the other side of the table. Toni looked up at him briefly, then glanced right back down at his shoes.

“If you confess right now, I’ll cut you a deal.”

Toni looked up again, but still said nothing. He wanted to hear what this man’s supposed deal was.

“You tell us exactly what you did, how you did it, and who helped you and we can promise you only ten years in a maximum-security prison.” Toni snorted at the proposal. “However, if you don’t tell us, we can assure at _least_ a thirty-year sentence. It’s your call now Mr. Kroos.”

Toni stared at the man as he mulled over the offer. He knew how significant that twenty-year difference would be when it came down to it, but he couldn’t do it. How was he supposed to confess? He hadn’t done anything. Well, any of the actions. It had all been Lucas, and he _had_ to protect his best friend. If that’s what he even was.

“How the hell did you people know he was there?” The “he” the man was referring to was Jose Mourinho, a big-time government official who Lucas and their organization, called The Red, had just managed to capture. Toni had actually figured out Mourinho was at the embassy in Spain; he was usually the mastermind behind all their plans. Normally he didn’t go on missions, but that was such a big one he had no choice but to come along. And of course, he’d gotten caught.

“I know you know,” the integrator continued. “Rumor has it you’re a high up in Operation Takedown.” The very government they were trying to defeat called their resistance “Operation Takedown”. It was a very fitting name as The Red’s main goal was to take down the current government that ruled the entire world, known as The Freedom Party. Lucas and Toni liked to just refer to them as The Party. It made the all too real connection between their reality and George Orwell’s chilling novel, _1984_.

“All I want is a little information on the people who didn’t seem to fight very hard to get you back.”

That was because they thought Toni had his cyanide tablet with him, but he didn’t; he’d lost it earlier that day. Their kidnapping mission had been very complex from start to finish. It took Toni ages to work out how to get past all the security measures, and it had taken even more time for Lucas to get everything organized with who had what job and such.

The day had started relatively calm. Everything had gone to plan to get inside, and the capture had gone smoothly. All of Lucas’ men were highly training in all forms of combat, so Toni felt safe the entire time. Until it turned out that Mourinho had already called for help. Once those people arrived, that was when it got interesting. Lucas forced Toni to hide under a table, they both knew all too well that Toni was not one for combat. He was a behind the scenes guy, Lucas was the action man. Someone had found him under the table though, and when that man pulled him out he’d grabbed at Toni’s jacket in such a way that the tablet had flown across the room. Lucas had managed to save him from that man, but at that point they were scrambling to get out with their prize.

They did, to the best of Toni’s knowledge. They took out all of the first wave of backup, but they all knew more was coming. Lucas sent the extraction squad out with Mourinho, and Toni assumed they’d made it back to their base in Madrid no problem. He and Lucas had thought they were in the clear.

Lucas had been searching through the computers at the embassy, and found some decrypted files that he was immediately interested in. He’d asked Toni if he could get in, and Toni told him he could, but with his equipment back at their home base in Berlin, Germany.  Lucas downloaded the file onto a flash drive he just so happened to have, but that was more time they were in the embassy. By the time all the files were downloaded, The Party’s S.E.R.T. team had showed up. Toni had looked Lucas in the eye and told him there was no way in hell two of them were getting out of there. Lucas offered himself up, but Toni wouldn’t stand for it. Lucas was the heart and soul of their rebellion; he was so much more important to the movement than Toni was.

“Toni, please don’t,” Lucas had begged. “There has to be a way for both of us to get out; I won’t let them take you!”

Toni hadn’t known what came over him in that moment. Maybe it was that he thought he would never see his best friend again, or just pure adrenalin. He was normally very shy, and would never have done such a thing in normal circumstances. Those were not normal circumstances.

He had leaned down, and kissed Lucas lightly, right on the lips.

“I love you,” he’d said. “Now go!”

Toni had turned away from his friend, and walked right out to where The Party people were waiting. He thought he’d heard Lucas scream after him, but by that time they already had him. The last time Toni had turned to look back Lucas was nowhere to be found. He’d gotten out, and that was what mattered most.

“Mr. Kroos.” The sound of the interrogator’s voice brought Toni out of his memories and back to reality. He still had a decision to make.

But was there really a decision there? There was no way in hell in was going to rat out the person who mattered the most to him.

Toni shrugged, “I know nothing, I did nothing.”

The man slammed his hand on the table, “Lies! I know that you know! You’re condemning yourself, and what could possibly be more important than that?”

Toni sat up a little straighter, and stared down the man. “Destroying your precious Party and everything else you hold dear.”

“Get him out of here,” the man ordered, standing up and looking very disgruntled. Two prison officers came in, unhooked Toni’s handcuffs from the bar on the table, and led him out into the hall.

 _If there was any time for a rescue, this would be the time_ , Toni thought to himself. He was hoping and praying Lucas was hard at work on a rescue, because he _did_ know stuff. He knew everything there was to know about The Red. Luckily, the interrogator didn’t seem to know that and he hoped it would stay that way until they broke him out. He had full faith in his friend.

They passed by a wide-open window on the way back to the cell, and Toni knew what was about to happen a millisecond before the two guards. The window shattered and people came flying in. The guards were knocked out in a matter of seconds as alarm bells started blaring.

“Follow me,” one of the men told him. Toni easily identified him as Sergio Ramos, one of their Lieutenant. “We wouldn’t let Lucas risk coming,” Sergio explained to Toni as they weaved through the halls of the prison. “But I promise you he wanted to. This was all his plan.”

Toni couldn’t help but let a small smile form on his face, he was proud of Lucas for planning such a big operation in such a short time. Toni was always the one who dealt with that.

“Do you have _him_?” Toni asked.

Sergio turned and smiled at him, “Hell yeah we do. And Toni, he knows so much more and is much more important than we originally thought.”

It was all worth it for him.

Sergio lead him into the kitchen, and pointed to what looked like the garbage shoot. “Mario is waiting in a garbage truck. Sorry if this is a little messy, it was the safest way out.”

“Anything is better than nothing.” Toni climbed into the shoot, and had to hold his breath as he slid down. He landed in a huge pile of trash, and quickly climbed out to find a huge truck waiting for him. Mario Götze poked his head out of the front window, and smiled when he saw Toni.

“Hurry up and get in!” Mario called to him, in German. There were only a few Germans in their operation, and it was nice for Toni to hear his native language every now and again instead of the constant English.

“Toni! Good to see you’re alright!” Marco Reus pushed Mario back so he could wave to Toni. He shook his head at the two of them as they started play fighting; they’d been dating for about a year and were the most adorable couple in the world.

“The back, where no one can see you.” Mario eventually ordered him, after getting Marco back in his seat. Toni got into the truck, and they waited a few minutes for Sergio and the rest of the boys to get in before Mario started the giant truck, and they were off.

Toni was terrified the whole way; there were no windows in the back so he had no clue where they were the entire time until they ditched the truck somewhere outside of Madrid. They walked a couple miles completely exposed, before jumping on a bus that was driven by Thomas Müller, another one of the Germans in their organization. He had no clue why they’d let Thomas drive; he was not what Toni would call a safe driver.

When they finally made it back to their base in Madrid, Toni was immediately handed a ticket for a private flight to Berlin.

“Lucas wants you out of Spain and back in Berlin as soon as possible,” the person who handed him the ticket told him. Toni and just smiled and nodded, letting the Spanish man he’d never met lead him to a small airport and put him on a flight back to Berlin.

When he touched down in Berlin, there was no one to greet him. They had already taken control of the entire city of Berlin; there was no Party presence there whatsoever anymore. It was the only safe city in the entire world. Their next objective was to liberate the entire country from The Party’s control. Toni knew why Lucas was so intent on freeing Germany, it was for him.

As he walked through the streets of Berlin Toni couldn’t help but smile. The rebuild had already started, and everywhere shops he remembered hearing about from his parents from before The Party took over were starting to pop up. People felt free to walk in the streets, free to laugh, free to actually be happy. That was what the world was supposed to be like, not the oppression the Party had brought about.

When Toni made it back to The Red’s headquarters he was welcomed back with open arms. Everyone was congratulating him on his flawless plan to capture Mourinho, and they were all grateful he was alright and back to safety. It was all nice, but Toni just wanted to see Lucas.

He took the stairs up to the top floor, which was a limited access area. Very few people had access to the top floor of their building, eight people other than Toni and Lucas were allowed up there. Toni pressed his index finger onto the fingerprint scanner, and the door popped open for him. He entered the room, and the first thing he saw was Lucas and Julian Draxler staring intently at a computer.

“I’m sorry Lucas,” Julian was saying. “These files are too hard for me to crack; I’m just not as good as Toni at this.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m back,” Toni said, a small smile on his face as the two of them looked up. Lucas flew out of his seat and ran over to him. He jumped into Toni’s open arms, and Toni laughed as he held Lucas as tightly as he could.

“You scared me to death,” Lucas told him.

“It’s ok,” Toni reassured him. “I’m here, I’m fine. We’ve got Mourinho, and those files you insisted on downloading.”

Lucas pulled back, and looked at the ground. “Sorry, it was my fault they got you. I shouldn’t have…”

“No,” Toni cut him off, going over and sitting down in front of the computer. “You really should have.” He went right to work trying to crack the decryption. There were already a few layers off; Julian must have gotten through them. From what he could tell, there was one left, and it was the hardest. Lucas came over and sat down next to him. Just his presence beside Toni gave him a new confidence; he was determined to crack the damn encryption.

Finally, after what felt like hours of nonstop work, he hit the enter button and it dinged. A file appeared on the computer screen, and Toni sat back, a smile on his face. Lucas squealed, and kissed Toni on the cheek.

“I love you so much!” He exclaimed, making Toni’s smile grow even wider. “May I?” Toni nodded, and Lucas clicked on the file. Lucas grabbed Toni’s hand and squeezed it as a Word document started opening.

The door to the room burst open, and the other eight people who were allowed on the floor all appeared. Thomas, Mario, Marco, Julian, Sergio, Isco Alcaron, Álvaro Morata, and Gareth Bale were the only other ones allowed on the top floor, and they were all there for the big reveal. Toni noticed that despite the eight of them being there, Lucas didn’t let go of his hand.

“Julian got us,” Sergio explained. “Told us you actually did it, you cracked it!”

Toni nodded proudly, and Lucas beamed. “It was all this one! He’s a genius!” Toni smiled at him as the others crowded around the computer to see what vital piece of information they might have attained.

The document opened, and they all gasped at the contents. This was a game changer. This what all they’d ever hoped and dreamed for.

It was a detailed list of all The Party officials, all The Party strong holds and embassies, but it wasn’t stagnate. It had some kind of program in it that was constantly updating where all the officials were, and what exactly they were up to. This new-found information was going to be vital to their operation, but that wasn’t what made them all gasp. What made them gasp was the title. The title was a quote from _1984_ that chilled them all to the bone. It told them that their speculations of The Party were all correct. They were trying to brainwash the world. They wanted a world in total chaos, that thought it was in perfect bliss. The title of the document was,

_“War is peace._

_“Freedom is slavery._

_“Ignorance is strength.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't decided if this should be an entire story or just a oneshot. If anyone would like me to continue it I will, but if not, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
